1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to data encoding and more particularly relates to data encoding for analysis acceleration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data sets store significance amounts of information. This information can be analyzed to discover valuable trends and conditions. Unfortunately, analyzing large data sets can be very time-consuming.